


(We Smile and Smile) Laughter Echoes in Your Eyes

by gentlelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, No Smut, Tags Are Hard, just a whole lot of fluff, zayn is spelt zain because it's x factor days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelouis/pseuds/gentlelouis
Summary: Amused, excited, sad, hopeful, loving.Harry can't get enough of Louis' smile.





	(We Smile and Smile) Laughter Echoes in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Pink Floyd's 'Crying Song.'
> 
> Short and fluffy oneshot where Harry is obsessed with Lou's smile. Kinda self indulgent tbh...

**Amused**

Harry first saw it when he was just 16 years old. There was this boy sat opposite him at Bootcamp while he was on the X-Factor, with a long fringe, escaping from under a red beanie, and bright blue eyes. His hair swept gracefully across his forehead, and Harry noted that he often played with it. Nerves were his suspicion. The boy tapped a shaky hand against his thigh, the movement collaborating perfectly with the heavy beat from the room next to them. After not too long a man came and sat next to the anxious boy Harry had been watching. He looked official, a lengthy lanyard dangling from his neck and an earpiece plugged in. If his hearing was as good as he hoped it to be, Harry caught onto the man addressing the boy as 'Louis.' Even if it was a bit rude to eavesdrop, Harry couldn't help it. He found himself strangely infatuated with this performer, Louis. The boy learned he was in the next dance group, to which he didn't look particularly pleased, but smiled nonetheless. 

Apparently, the professional man had a select area he was assigned to notify as he then made his way over to Harry. He smiled smartly, "Harry Styles?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied, trying his best to feign confidence as Louis had just moments ago.

"You are scheduled to be a part of the next dance group. The judges will see you when this bracket is finished," the man pulled out a clipboard and Harry saw him tick off a few names, his own included. Just below him on the list was 'Louis Tomlinson.' _Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson_ , Harry thought. He had to remember this competitor's name, if only it was because he thought he was pretty.

"Thank you very much," Harry grinned, finally remembering the staff member was still in need of an answer.

He smiled back at Harry and left with a final, rehearsed, "good luck!"

The young boy was so nervous, gaze lingering on different things around the room for an absurd amount of time, and he couldn't help the shiver of a breath he let out. Across the aisle, Louis looked to be in a similar state. His knee had begun to bob up and down in fast succession, heel tapping the floor and making a slight noise. Harry found it oddly endearing how scared he was, although, he did realise that everyone there _should_ be acting alike.

When the blaring music from the stage fell to a stop and many people rushed out of the room, Harry knew it was his time. He was hurried off, along with everyone else in the 'boys' category. Louis ended up right in front of him in the line and it took all Harry had not to wish him luck.

During the dance act, a small measure of drama arose. One boy (Zack? Zain? Harry couldn't remember exactly) didn't turn up onstage. Simon raced to the back to find him. Evidently, the boy didn't want to participate in the movement section, basically giving up on his dreams. Harry knew that Simon must've convinced him to partake when a small, dark lad appeared side stage. Along with everyone else, Harry clapped him on and the kid grinned happily. He mustn't have been much older than Harry himself.

Zain, he found out, was his name and he happened to be in the same dance crew as Louis. To Harry's great surprise, Louis turned out to be a pretty fine dancer and was clearly a stand out in his group. Next up, it was Harry's go and he gave it all he had. Never had he been particularly good, lanky, uncoordinated body definitely not helping, but the determination on his face might've claimed him some credit. When their section was finally finished, Harry was feeling okay. Not many people could actually dance, much to his satisfaction, and the boy thought he may be in for a chance. 

The rest of his day was spent milling around at the studio, talking to as few people as possible and inadvertently searching for Louis everywhere he went. Harry mentally smacked himself every time he thought of the boy with that fluffy fringe but Louis' image wouldn't leave his brain. With a yawn, Harry sauntered out of the waiting area, done for the day, but headed off to the toilet before leaving. What he didn't expect was to find Louis at the urinal when he entered. He'd been looking for him all day and _this_ was the place he found him. Well, okay.

Clumsy as usual, Harry tripped over his own feet walking into the bathroom. He let out a pathetic little shriek, "oops!"

Then Harry saw it. Louis turned, apparently finished, with an amused smile on his face. That smile. It sent butterflies straight to Harry's stomach. His lips graced over his perfect, white teeth in such a stunning way and it complemented the small dimple that pierced his left cheek. Louis' eyes lit up with entertainment, the blue crystals sparkling in the bright lights above them. The crinkles that formed beside his eyes made the boy look so soft and _gorgeous_ and Harry wanted to stare at him all day. He decided, then and there, that Louis Tomlinson was the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Hi," was all he said.

-

**Excited**

It appeared when Harry was standing onstage with four, timid, scared boys beside him. Simon was speaking, but the words weren't really sinking in. All Harry could think was _'Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Zain Malik and Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.'_ Something exciting was happening, and guess who was there? Louis Tomlinson. Of course, he was, it was like some strange trick of fate.

Finally, with a deep frown on his face, Harry registered the words "band" and "you five" coming from Simon Cowell's mouth. His eyes widened and he took a step back in surprise. Band? Him? And these boys? Didn't sound like the worst idea. What was even better, though, was the moment Louis jumped into his arms. The boy looked so overjoyed from what Harry could see, that he couldn't help but smile too.

Louis' entire weight was suddenly being supported by Harry. His legs were wrapped around the curly haired lad's waist and the pair was stumbling backwards gawkily. When Louis pulled backwards and stood himself up, Harry locked eyes with him for the first time. He looked _overjoyed_ , blue orbs lit up, and smile so wide and glamorous. His composure shouted "happy" and Harry couldn't disagree with him. The fact that there were three other competitors (and now bandmates) standing right by them didn't matter, at that moment it was just Harry and Louis and Louis' smile. 

After quick hugs with Niall and Zain (and a handshake with an ultimately astounded Liam), Harry retreated to the wings. Louis was still attached to his neck, arms slung around him like they'd been mates for years and Harry turned to look at him. He was shining, metaphorically and physically, his simper beaming and lighting up the darkness around them. He almost looked as if he was laughing--his smile as radiant as it was alluring and Harry thought that was the moment he fell a little bit in love with Louis' grin.

When offstage, Louis extended his hand to Harry. A much more formal gesture then the previous one he'd executed, "I'm Louis."

"I know," Harry squealed, "Harry."

Louis raised his eyebrows cheekily, "and I know that, cutie." 

Harry flushed intensely as his new bandmate pinched his dimpled cheek. The red blush drowning his face clearly didn't go unnoticed by Louis, who winked and naughtily added, "good nickname. I'm sure it'll stick."

He smiled again and Harry's spirits didn't simmer down in the slightest. He felt high off the adrenaline. Staying another week (or few. They were going to Judges Houses with Simon Cowell, for Goodness sake) on the X-Factor was his brightest dream, and Harry was doing it with this pretty boy who, surely, he'd fall for.

-

**Sad**

It broke Harry's heart. It broke his heart when he first saw it for real. After secret shared kisses and intimate moments, it all came down to this. Harry loved Louis, he really did, with his whole heart. The thing was, Louis didn't love him back. Louis was straight. Obviously. And the feelings almost destroyed him multiple times. 

After coming third on the X-Factor, the newly formed band, One Direction, became the UK's biggest hit. Louis and Harry moved in together. Harry fell in love with his platonic best friend. The two had become more affectionate as time moved on, but Harry knew it was nothing more than friendly. The kiss that fell on the night of the release of their first single was only joyous, a stupid embrace that every pair of close souls bestow when something amazing happens. However, Harry could've sworn he felt sparks when their lips touched. 

His dreams and wishes were crushed when Louis was introduced to a girl. Eleanor, her name was, and she was absolutely beautiful. More beautiful than Harry could ever aspire to be. She looked like a princess--unreal, even--and Harry knew immediately that he was screwed. She came home with Louis one night and he asked Harry politely to leave the room while they watched some sappy movie. Usually, it was Harry who watched sappy movies with Louis, but not anymore. 

Obviously, Harry agreed to resign but before turning away he caught a glimpse of something that killed him. Louis' face split into a small smile that didn't spread to his eyes. He looked sad, down and lonely. Harry didn't know how that could be possible when he had the girl of his dreams sat ten metres away. But, okay, Harry felt just as terrible. 

He escaped to his bedroom and sobbed. The heaving breaths wracked through his body terribly. Harry, honestly, didn't know what to do--in what life do you fall for someone with whom it's impossible to be in a relationship? That seemed impossible. A year ago, Harry couldn't have imagined moving away from little old Holmes Chapel, let alone be flatting with the most attractive man on earth. The most attractive man on earth. Louis Tomlinson. he loved Louis Tomlinson. But he couldn't. Harry Styles couldn't love Louis Tomlinson--it would kill him to do so.

\- 

****Hopeful** **

Over the years, Louis and Eleanor began to grow apart. They started off with a flame no one could distinguish, but eventually, it died out. Harry felt like an awful, awful person, but he was pleased with the distance they were indulging in. Louis' mood had changed significantly as well, though, and he wasn't the lighthearted, joyous boy he once was. It'd been four years since One Direction was created and those four years were both the best and worst of Harry's life. 

For the positive part, he had met a group of wonderful new best friends and had everything he could ever want. On the negating side, his freedom was compromised. More than ten girlfriends, he'd had. Fake, painstaking relationships that didn't last more than a month, painting him as a 'Womaniser.' Harry wished he'd been granted permission to live his own life, fall in love with whoever _he_ wanted to, but no. One Direction's management was too controlling, and he had no say in who claimed his heart. 

Louis was lucky enough to be the one with the long-lasting romance, even if it wasn't real anymore. Harry watched as his bandmate's beautiful smile faltered, as it fell and the happiness he once omitted was nowhere to be seen. 

Eleanor left. She no longer spent time on their tour bus and the whole group dynamic changed. Louis resigned himself from activities quite often and Harry's loneliness doubled. At least, when El was there, Louis payed _some_ attention to him. Liam noticed too. He stuck with Harry (even though Harry knew he'd rather be off with Zayn and Niall) which was nice. Liam was lovely, there was no doubt about it, but his company didn't match Louis'.

With the last shred of dignity he had, Harry decided to visit Louis in the big bedroom at the back of their bus. He took a deep breath and allowed himself in without asking.

Luckily, Louis was both fully clothed and awake, "hello?"

"Lou," Harry sighed, pleased he wasn't in a bad mood, "what's happened?"

Louis broke down. His tears started to fall so quickly that Harry hadn't even seen it coming. The man gestured for Harry to come over... and he did. The hug that was bound to happen was so warm and wonderful; Harry felt like he was flying. Louis' arms wrapped around his shoulders were strong and the hot tears dripping on his neck gave a sorrowful mood. Nevertheless, the embrace was so full of love, that Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Is it 'cause she's gone?" Harry asked, bracing himself for the answer.

Surprisingly enough, Louis' reply was, "no."

Harry was beyond astounded. He pulled back from the hug and fixed the older boy a confused look, "what?"

"It's everything else, really," he admitted sadly, "when she was here I felt like I was being restricted. Everything started worrying me--I pushed you away and that's the worst thing I've ever done, Haz."

"Oh," he spluttered. Louis being open like that was not something he'd been expecting. It wasn't an unwelcome surprise, however.

"I'm so sorry, H. Forgive me?" And that smile made a reappearance for, what seemed like, the first time in months. It wasn't happy, it wasn't joyous like it had been so many years before, but his face held an undertone of aspiration. Like he was waiting for something. His eyes shone with the tears that hadn't yet stopped falling, and his wistful grin sent those old sparks back to Harry's stomach. 

Harry just smiled back at him, even though he could never come close to matching Louis' authenticity. The two just sat there, smiling like idiots and gazing into one another's eyes.

\- 

****Loving** **

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed when his front door was opened. He gave the boy a wet kiss on the cheek, before leading him inside.

Harry giggled, "Lou!"

The younger of the pair had been to New York for the Met Gala earlier that month and had stayed in LA for a little while afterwards. Too long away, in Harry's opinion. Louis' too apparently, as his tattooed arms were still enveloped around his peer. Louis smelled like sweetness and cologne, the scent Harry always linked to him, and he inhaled it deeply. Happily, the older lad laughed into Harry's neck, creating soft vibrations there.

"How've you been?" he questioned.

"Brilliant," Harry replied honestly, "been missing you heaps, though."

"Same here. I saw you looked amazing at the Met--kept up with all the updates."

The younger one laughed, "didn't really take you for a fashion show kinda guy, Louis."

"You underestimate me, Styles."

He pulled away with a glint in his gleaming eyes and a spark in his heart. Really not wanting to talk, Harry threw himself back into the other boy's embrace and stayed there for a long while. They just basked in the company of each other's bodies, not wishing to move, simply enjoying the moments they could experience while they had the opportunity. Harry knew Louis was smiling; he was too. An inner battle of whether to draw back and watch Louis' face morph into that lovely grin, or just savour the hug. He chose the former and was very glad he did.

Louis' hair was messed up from the constant attention to it, the blue gems on his face glinting in the soft houselight and then it was his _smile_. And Harry didn't care how often he went on about it because it was just so _damn beautiful_. His whole being lit up in glee--Harry couldn't stop looking if he wanted to. This time, his smile said something different. It showed so many different emotions; longing, delight, gratitude, appreciation. But more than anything, that beam shot Harry down with something that looked like love.

Harry would know too because it's what _he_ looks like when gazing fondly towards Louis. Now that was being presented back to him and he felt ecstatic. Louis looked like relaxation, calm and peace. He resembled beauty and grace and charm; Harry wished to join him in that special, festive place. Suddenly, his smile faltered and a glimpse of pure tranquillity took its place. He opened his mouth, red lips forming a word waiting to be spoken, but never quite reaching the air.

Because of Louis' lack of speech, Harry took it upon himself to say what they both knew the older lad was going to, "I don't know what sort of messed up thing is making me say this--or why it's taken me so long to do so--but I think I love you, Lou."

"Nearly nine years," he chuckled, "love you too, Haz."


End file.
